A Chipped Diamond
by JMarines150
Summary: Weiss had an encounter that made her feel the need to distance herself even further. A night hanging out with Ruby just might help her reach some closure. A White Rose fic. Mostly a one shot. Features a mini-chapter for Bumblebee.
1. A Chipped Diamond

Chipped Diamond – A RWBY Story

Pairings: White Rose

Hello! JM here with my first White Rose fic. I was inspired for this story by writing for a different pairing: and decided that the situation would actually apply better to these two. So without further ado I present a Chipped Diamond.

Usual Disclaimers: I do not own RWBY. The wonderful Monty (may he rest in peace) and Rooster Teeth hold those honors.

* * *

Weiss Schnee stood impatiently: as she did most things. The object of her ire this time was similar to other times: a black-haired, hyperactive, disastrous chore of a girl. Admittedly, her opinion had changed about Ruby, but she was too proud to let her change in attitude reflect in her actions. The reason that she was waiting, albeit grudgingly, rather that calling the other girl on her scroll was simple: she didn't think that she could stand hearing the other's voice at the moment.

Not too long ago, team RWBY had been out on a hunt, and things had gone sideways for the team; more importantly, things had gone really sideways for Weiss. She'd gotten separated from the group and had to face off with a group of particularly vicious Grims all by herself. They'd backed her into a corner, and she was in the midst of debating whether or her pride would allow her to say a final prayer or not when Ruby Rose had shown up out of nowhere. She had come in gloriously with her scythe-sniper rifle swinging so quickly that it boggled the mind.

True to form, Weiss had angrily reprimanded the team leader for "stealing her kills", but everyone, including Blake and Yang, who had caught up in short order, knew she was just trying to save face. Her actions and the situation of that day had chipped at her heart, and she had since distanced herself from the others, trying her hardest to only participate in team activities, rather than any other activities, sure that the others had seen through her façade and were mocking her behind her back.

Twenty-five days had passed since then, and the only reason Weiss was waiting for Ruby was that she had somehow been talked into taking the other girl shopping. Yang had roped her into it, stating that her and Blake had something come up that "simply couldn't be ignored". The reason was so transparent and the tone in Yang's voice had been so blatant, that she had agreed quickly, just to get the other girl off the line. Looking back on that moment, Weiss should have had some sort of snappy retort for Ruby's older sister, but even now, she couldn't quite come up with anything, and her cheeks burned as she considered whatever it was that might have "come up" for Yang and Blake.

A sudden hug staggered Weiss, disturbing her balance and almost leading the girl to draw her sword before she was able to get a sniff of the person who had glomped her, and her blush deepened at the contact. "Get. Off. Ruby." She said shortly, breathing through her mouth lest the scent of the other girl lead her down an unwanted line of thought.

The black-haired girl laughed easily in response and teasingly hugged the older girl harder before backing off and running a quick lap around Weiss, stopping when she was standing directly in front of the silver-haired maiden. "I'm sort of surprised you agreed to come out with me today, Weiss." She replied, smiling deeply up at the other girl.

"Yang didn't really give me much choice." Weiss responded shortly, glaring down at the younger girl. "Now, where did you have to go shopping so urgently today?" She started off towards one of the city's shopping districts.

"I didn't really have anywhere in particular in mind." The silver-eyed girl said quickly. "Yang was actually the one who wanted to go shopping with me." Ruby stretched slightly, before she turned in a circle, walking backwards in front of Weiss.

"Of course she was." The taller girl observed crossly. "So, if you don't mind, I might as well go get some studying done." She turned sharply on her heels, intent on going back into Beacon to follow up on her statement. A hand gripping the back of her shirt stopped her in her tracks and she turned a cold gaze onto the person who had the nerve to get her clothes out of place.

"Oh, c'mon, Weiss." Ruby pleaded, her lips turning up into a pout. "It feels like you've been avoiding us lately, and I really wish that you'd at least do something with me today."

Weiss quickly turned her gaze forward, feeling some sort of odd throbbing in her chest at the adorable look that the shorter girl had given her. Ever since the incident with the Grims, whenever she looked at the black-haired girl, the same odd pain in her chest had occurred, and she had refused to give it the consideration she knew that kind of sensation deserved. Despite some beliefs, she was smart enough to know what that feeling meant, and she was also sure that she couldn't give into thoughts along those lines, certain that they would bring only disaster.

"Ugh, fine." She heard the words leave her mouth and gave herself a glare. She hadn't meant on saying that, but somehow the words had come out. "I guess if we're doing this, we might as well get it over with."

"Don't be like that," the other girl begged as Weiss turned back and started head into the city. "Who knows, you might even find yourself enjoying tonight." Ruby said with a grin.

"That's what I'm afraid of, dolt." The silver-haired girl said under her breath.

* * *

They visited several different clothing stores, a few different food stalls, and a couple of bookstores; all the while Ruby was running around like a child in a toy store; pointing out things that looked cute, things that looked tasty, and books with pretty cover art. Every time, the older girl found herself smiling slightly with amusement, before quickly turning the smile into a frown and scolding the shorter one. Unperturbed by the scolding, in fact, seemingly encouraged by it, the silver-eyed girl continued to run around energetically, causing Weiss and the shopkeepers headaches with her antics.

Somehow they found themselves back at the team's dorm, Ruby carrying a few bags of odds and ends. The heiress, on the other hand, returned carrying only one small item that she had bought in private at a clothing store that had also contained a modest selection of gorgeous jewelry.

When the taller girl closed the door behind them, Ruby had already thrown all of her recent purchases up onto her bed and was in the process of leaping up to join them.

"Have some dignity, for once, Ruby." The silver-haired girl reprimanded the other girl. "It's enough that you ran me ragged out on the town today; don't make a mess of the dorm room to."

In response, the younger girl just turned an eye on the heiress. "It's my bunk: it's not like I'm leaving my underwear all over the place or anything." As Weiss started to blush, the shorter girl finished her prepared action, and jumped up onto her bunk.

"Fine, have it your way, dolt." She sighed, placing the simple box hiding the piece of jewelry she had bought under her bead. "I'm going to take my shower first, alright?" She saw a hand come up from the pile of haphazard items on the bunk above hers as a reply.

She took her time in the shower, trying vainly to clean away thoughts and feelings that had been so hard to repress during her venture into the town with Ruby. It's not like the other girl actually deserved the scorn that Weiss was so quick to dole out, but it was so much easier to do that then to confront the feelings that she was hiding. This night on the town had shown her that.

Despite the amount of time that she had spent in the shower, she was quick to finish up, and she was back into the common sleeping room quickly. In her absence, the other girl had actually cleaned up, and the mess that had been there when the still-wet-haired girl had gone into the shower was nowhere to be seen. In fact, the younger girl was actually sitting at the one desk in the room, and appeared to actually be studying. Weiss dressed quickly, not disturbing the other girl, and then leaned over Ruby's shoulder to see what she was working on.

As quiet as she had been, the dark-haired girl's warrior's instinct kicked in and she slammed the notebook she'd been writing in shut before Weiss had been able to catch a glimpse of what she'd been writing. "Oh, you're done now?" It wasn't actually said as a question.

"Obviously." The taller girl sniffed, turning her head up to the side as she did so.

"Awesome. I'm going to go take my shower, then." She yawned and stretched, closing her eyes as she did so.

Helpless to do otherwise, Weiss watched with a keen eye at the interplay of muscles that she could just make out through Ruby's clothing. She quickly averted her eyes and stepped out of the way when the younger girl's arms started to come down.

Done stretching, the shorter girl put away the book she'd been writing in and meandered to the bathroom. The older girl watched her hips as she did so, and found that she'd been holding her breath when the door to the bathroom closed.

Drawing in a deep breath, now alone in the room, Weiss sat down heavily on her bunk. Up until this moment, she'd been able to slightly convince herself that the feelings that she'd been struggling with had been nothing more than a case of hero-worship stemming from the moment that Ruby had saved her life. Now though, she knew that they were not so innocent. Not that the feelings she held were all perverted, because love encompassed those emotions and so much more.

And there it was, the word she'd been fighting a losing battle against for so long: love. That innocuous word held so much more meaning than could ever be spoken. Weiss found herself reaching under her bed and grabbing the box she'd bought earlier that day. She dispensed with the bag and opened the box gently, lying on her side as she did so. The lid opened to reveal a stunning platinum necklace, set simply with a silver backdrop and a red ruby the centerpiece. It was made without decoration, letting the craftsmanship speak more for it then any gaudy adornments ever could. The ruby was breathtaking with how intricately it had been worked, and though it was actually relatively flat, the angles of the facets led one to believe that it was much deeper than it actually was.

She reached up with a finger and ran it across the rose that the ruby depicted, allowing a name to escape her lips, "Ruby." Her voice caressed the name, and she felt the utterance break something inside her. A tear streamed down her face and was quickly followed by another, until her face was wet and her eyes too misted to see straight. She wept soundlessly, and didn't allow her chest to shake with pitiful sobs; no, these were the tears of one fighting to never allow their emotions to the surface, for fear that acting upon those emotions might lead to the destruction of something far more precious.

"Weiss?" It was Her voice that the crying girl heard, coming to her from some far away place.

"Weiss?!" This time she felt a hand shaking her, and she felt her mind snap back to reality.

Kneeling in front of her was Ruby, a concerned look upon her face. With horror, Weiss shot to an upright sitting location and wiped quickly at the tears staining her face. "You… You… You dolt!" She had meant to yell out the last word, but to her majestic embarrassment, it came out a hoarse whisper. She graciously ignored the breaking of her own voice and continued to wipe her face until the tears were gone. "You were supposed to take longer on your shower." She snapped at the girl kneeling before her.

"Uh… Weiss." Ruby started. "I don't know how long you think I was supposed to be in there, but it's been at least forty minutes." A grin pulled tightly at the younger girl's lips as she strained to replace her worry.

"Oh…" The older girl mumbled something akin to "I'm sorry" under her breath and turned her head to the side.

"So… I think all of those tears demand some kind of real explanation." The dark-haired girl finally said.

Fighting the urge to deny everything, Weiss nodded. "I guess that maybe I've shoved these feelings down for too long." With a breath, she turned to gaze directly into the other girl's silver eyes. She held out the box with the necklace. "This is for you, Ruby."

The shorter girl's eyes grew even larger, somehow, as even her untrained eyes were able to make out all of the beauty contained within the small pendant. "Uhm… Weiss." Ruby chocked out. "I…" She trailed off as she prodded gently at the piece.

The silver-haired girl gave her team lead a moment to exam the piece, before she impatiently reached out with both hands and took the younger girl's face between them. She didn't even have to put any force into them, because as soon as her hands touched skin, Ruby's face and eyes turned expectantly up to hers. "I'm sorry." This time the heiress forced herself to say the words out loud. "First off, for letting you catch me crying like this." She moved one of her hands to place a finger over the shorter girl's lips as she started to say something in response. "Second: I'm sorry for being so cold to you from the moment I met you, and especially in the last few weeks." She unconsciously moved the hand that wasn't keeping the other girl from speaking to gently caress an ear that was poking up most intriguingly from the dark hair. "Third: I'm sorry for the way I acted today, I should have just let go and enjoyed myself, I suppose." Still not letting herself think just yet, Weiss leaned forward and placed her forehead against Ruby's. "And the reason I wasn't able to just run around with you today and my final apology: I'm sorry I fell in love with you."

At those final words, the younger girl's eyes went even wider before they narrowed with mirth and her lips turned up against the taller girl's finger into a smile.

"What?" Weiss asked indignantly. This was not the reaction that she'd been expecting at all.

In response, the shorter girl reached up and grabbed the hand that held a finger to her lips and snared her fingers with that hand. "I never thought that I'd hear those words from you." Ruby finally said, cocking her head to the side. "I have to admit, I've never considered it before, but I think I might have been falling for you too."

"What?" The silver-haired girl repeated, not able to process the words.

This brought a chuckle from the kneeling girl, and she placed a quick kiss on the inner part of Weiss's wrist. "I've been considering you my sparkling diamond for quite a while." She admitted with a blush.

"What?" This time the idea was starting to gain some traction in her mind, but she still wasn't able to really get a hold of what was going on.

"I'm saying that I think we should go out with each other, dolt." Ruby teased, using Weiss's own word against her, in order to shock the other girl into motion.

"Hey, that's my word, you…" And her words were cut short by Ruby's lips.

* * *

And that's that! This one's a one-shot, but rest assured, there will be more White Rose and some Bumblebee coming from me.

If you'd like to see more of my plans, and progresses on stories, check out my profile page.

Reviews with some constructive criticism or jut plain words of encouragement are ALWAYS appreciated. However, if you ONLY have bad things to say, please take those words and bury them somewhere where no one needs to deal with them.


	2. A Burnt Topaz

Chapter Two: Burnt Topaz

So… I know I said that "A Chipped Diamond" was supposed to be a one-shot, but now it's going to be a pair of one shots… Because I've been thinking about what I could do with Bumblebee after Yang went through the trouble to set up Weiss and Ruby. I don't think it's out of character for Yang to more have set up Weiss and Ruby just as an excuse to get Blake to herself. And so I found myself VERY curious as of to what Yang's plans for the night might have been. And that's how I ended up with the second part to the story. Burnt Topaz is a play on both the Yang/Blake color scheme and the fact that sometimes Yang puts her foot in her mouth. XD

This story starts just before the beginning of chapter one. And yes, I know it's REALLY short, but hopefully the content makes up for that.

Usual Disclaimers: RWBY, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang do not belong to me.

* * *

"Please Weiss!" Yang pleaded with the heiress over their scrolls.

"Ugh. Go find someone else to baby sit your sister. I've got to study!"

A soft sensation crossed Yang neck, followed by a sharp, but not unpleasant, bit of pain. She couldn't help but let a very soft sound pass through her lips. "Please Weiss!" Yang begged again, a hint of desperation of varying natures entering her voice. "You're the only one I can count on!"

"What was that sound…?" Weiss's voice trailed off. When she spoke again, the blonde could hear a slight amount of disgust. "You know what, I don't want to know. Whatever, I'll take Ruby shopping for you. Just… Don't call me again when you're doing… Whatever it is you're doing."

"Thanks Wei…" Yang started and then had to take a deep breath. "Thanks Weiss!" She repeated and then ended the call. She closed her scroll and turned her golden eyes onto the reason that the call had been so awkward.

Blake was holding the brawler from behind, her fingers lightly scrapping the blonde's bare stomach. Her lips were pressed against Yang's neck and the blonde could only barely see the dark-haired girl's open eyes; eyes that were staring back at her without apology.

"I'm sure that Weiss has all sorts of ideas running through her mind about me now, you know." The brawler said.

"Hmm…." The faunus replied, keeping her mouth against the blonde's neck. "I don't think it changed any opinions she had formerly."

"Well, no, probably not, but…" Yang's response was cut short as Blake brought her lips away from the blonde's neck to meet with the brawler's, effectively silencing her.

Yang returned the kiss with fervor, turning in Blake's arms to allow their kiss to deepen. Eventually the need to breath caused them to separate and they did so regretfully.

"Well then, shall we?" The brawler asked with an expansive gesture to the bed of the hotel that they were in.

"Yes, I think we shall." The ex-white fang replied.

The rest of the night passed almost too quickly.

* * *

I'm sorry if you feel cheated for how short this is, but I didn't want to get into details: after all, "Chipped Diamond" is all about Weiss's realization that she was in love Ruby. This chapter is just an addendum, really. I giggled madly to myself as I wrote it… I mean I did no such thing. (Cough.)

Anyway, I had actually written it to be longer, but I settled on this almost too short chapter because I didn't want to draw too much attention away from White Rose.

As always, check out my profile to see what I'm up to.

Reviews are nice, and I LOVE seeing that email notification in my inbox. Please don't leave comments that are just flames, because I'm going to ignore them. (Also please don't complain about how short this second chapter is. I am very much aware of the fact.)


End file.
